


cramped.

by staticrat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrat/pseuds/staticrat
Summary: uh,, random smut story for a friend of our apex ocs, Adah and Saboteur
Kudos: 3





	cramped.

The announcers voice sounded off throughout Olympus, telling the remaining survivors that there was five squads left and the ring was closing shortly. As gunshots rang out throughout the air Adah and Saboteur were pacing through the Grow Towers and towards the Gardens _"C'mon Sabo! We need to get some ammo! I know the last four squads are in Gardens but we can make it!"_ Adah said with a huff as they continued to run and Saboteur grabbed her hand, pulling her down behind a crate _"Shh."_ He said as two people ran by them to escape the fighting before he pulled her up and rushed her into one of the Garden houses. They both began grabbing the loot they needed since it had been left there miraculously by one of the teams _"See? We're fine, Sabo."_ Adah scoffed as she loaded the energy ammo into her gun before Saboteur flinched a bit, head darting to the right as he saw a team coming towards the greenhouse they were in as he grabbed her arm, pulling her behind crates and into a small, cramped space as he rested his freezing cold metal red hand on her mouth, shushing her softly as the squad came into the greenhouse, looking around and grabbing ammo and syringes as Adah's gaze shifted from Saboteurs screen of a face to his leg pushed up between her legs from the cramped up space and lack of room to stand straight and seeing this made her breath hitch in his hand which caused Saboteur to look at her nervous gaze. Seeing her so flustered from something as small as this made him chuckle softly, leaning down towards her ear as he lowly said _"A_ _re you really getting all worked up just from my knee between your legs, Angel?"_

Adah flinched at his metallic yet lust filled voice as she nodded slightly, shameless to admit that this scenario definitely turned her on in more ways than one. Saboteurs face on his screen shifted to a mischievous smirk as his gaze shifted down to her chest as he carefully brought up his greyish blue metallic hand, resting it on her chest as he carefully cupped one of her breasts through her outfit, making her flinch and whimper quietly into the palm of his red, clawed robotic hand _"So soft.."_ He said lowly, completely in awe of how soft and sensitive her breasts were, running his cold, metallic finger across her hardened nipple which made her even more aroused as she slowly started to become putty in his hands _"S-sabo, holy shit."_ She muttered under her breath as she whined lowly, his clawed hand moving from her mouth to her lower half as he slowly dragged a claw across her clothed pussy, slitting open the fabric and making the cold air nip at her lower half and making her shudder and cover her own mouth _"Wet already? Cute."_ He huffed out as he wasted no time to dive two fingers into her heat, making her whine into her hand as he began playing her left breast in the process

_"Shit, Adah. You really are excited? Well, we gotta make this quick since we are down to three squads."_ He purred as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her at a steady but quickened pace, fondling her breast and rolling her nipple between his fingers as he pressed his screen into the crease of her neck. Her moans were muffled by her own hand as her legs began shaking but he managed to keep her up as he supported her weight with one of his legs as he practically finger fucked her, his metal fingers curling inside of her as she felt closer and closer with each pump _"Sabo,, Holy hell i don't think i can hold on much longer."_ Adah whimpered into the palm of her hand as she felt closer to hitting her orgasm before he pulled his fingers out slowly, desperate whines escaping her throat as he left her hanging but his face emoticon changed to a blushing smile _"Angel, can i try out my new modification? I can't wait any longer. Please, baby."_ He said low and desperate as he began unzipping his pants quickly as the announcer sounded off, three squads left and they were one of them. Adah let out a shaky breath as she saw him pull out his robotic modified silicone cock which was twitching and leaking synthetic pre-cum _"God, yes please. Just be quick so we don't get caught, Sab."_ She remarked in a hushed voice as Sabo moved closer, lifting up one of her legs slightly as he positioned himself at her entrance, both extremely aroused and nervous

Sabo's bright yellow pixelated eyes looked up at Adah as if looking for consent as she softly chuckled, gunshots and grenade blasts ringing outside as she nodded and placed a soft kiss against the cute smile on his monitor before he pressed himself inside of her, pushing in as she covered her mouth and a moan caught in her throat as Sabo's head fell _"Fuck,, fuck. Adah, angel,, i-"_ He whimpered out as his cock twitched inside of her as he rested both hands on her hips and began thrusting in and out of her and without warning began pounding into her relentlessly, losing control of himself as he broke out in shaky, glitched out moans and whines _"Angel! Angel!! Y-you feel so amazing, f-fuck!"_ He whined out as Adah continued covering her mouth as her loud scream moans were muffled by her hands and she jolted when he moved one of his hands from her hip to her clit as he began frantically rubbing, his metal fingers vibrating as she shot her head back and felt her orgasm coming fast as she tried pushing away his hand with one of hers but he continued pounding into her like a wild animal in heat _"Adah,, i- i feel something coming. I can't,,"_ Was all he managed to say before bottoming out, his entire body shaking as he came deep inside of her, cock twitching and his screen glitching but had the drooling blush emote plastered on his screen but he continued rubbing Adah's clit in order to let her finish as well

Adah ended up coming a minute after him, both a panting and shaky mess as he stayed fully sheathed inside of Adah _"That was,, amazing."_ Saboteur panted out with a sigh as he held Adah close to him in the cramped up space before he heard the announcer mention there was only two squads left and before they could even react a hoarse voice answered from outside of the small space _"Damn, amigo. Didn't think you had it in you to pull a stunt like this! Bueno para ti!"_ Octavio said before breaking into loud laughter as Adah and Sabo looked over to see Ajay and Octavio standing there but Ajay was averting her eyes and covering her face and elbowing Octavio. _"Oh god,,"_ Adah muttered as she covered her face in embarrassment before Octavio blurted _"Eh, don't get your bragas in a twist, chica. These lips are sealed!"_ But Adah and Saboteur knew he would never shut up about what was just witnessed

The End. :o)


End file.
